New World, New Life, New Rules
by Cherry Dragon
Summary: Rating may go up. AND THANK YOU to my new friend!!! *ahem* The story takes place after thy've defeated Malomyotismon. R&R plez! hope u enjoy! and all seasons r in it


CD: Hello, I'm Cherry Dragon and this is my first fic, plez review!!! Flame if you hate it too! IF you hate it. This takes place right after the choosen have defeated Malomyotismon(spell?) It was a nice day for a feild trip. The 02 gang excluding Ken, Yolei and Cody. Their class were going on a trip to a new nature park right outside of town. "Hey, guys, wonder what's so interesting about a Nature park anyways?" Asked a bored Davis. "I dunno, I sorta like the idea of a Nature Park," Said a 12 year old Kari.  
  
"And besides, we're camping over night there too so we could go hide in the woods or something!" Said Takeru (TK). "Sure J.P," Said Davis as he played on his gameboy. About half an hour later, the bus stopped at a very deserted area. It was a giantic feild with pines, cherry blossom trees and other trees. "Okay class, here's the deal, you unpack your things set up camp in the clearing in front of us," He gabbing a tumb at the clearing. "And you can all go exploring after." The class aroaed with Woohoo's and oh yeah's because they didn't have any classes for the next week!(i would've celebrated if that happened to me!) "Okay, calm down, but you have to set up camp first so-" He was cut off at the wave of students coming his way(He's in front of the bus) He moved aside as the group of kids dashed out. The three put up their tents. Kari and TK needing to help Davis in the process. "Let's go exploring guys!" Suggested Kari. "Sure," The two boys answered as they headed to the woods. Unnoticed to them they were being watched. In the big pine trees, figures could be seen watching every move the children down below made. "Tala, you sure you're up for this?" Asked a 16 year old boy. "More then ever Kamji(kam- je)," Answered a 15 year old boy. "You those kids over there, I'll take the ones in the woods," He added. "Whatever but I give the orders around here. Remember that," Kamji said in a warning voice. "Group one move out and go in for a direct come up." He ordered into a small microphone located at the ruff of his shirt. "And, remember our plan guys," He added and earning a couple of quiet laughes and sweatdrops from the other side of the mic. On the campsite, about five boys and five girls came from the woods. They looked from a variety of ages but no more then 15 to 18. They walked up slowly and queitly. Students whispered as they went up to the teacher which didn't notcie because he wasn't faceing the ten. *Whisper, whisper*They must be lost, "whisper, whisper* They must be from the same school considering they have the same uniforms, *whisper, whisper* That guys cute! *whisper* She's hot! The whispering went on until they reached the teacher. "Ahem?" One of the girls asked getting the teacher's attention. "Yes? May I help you?" He asked. "Yes, I might say you can," Said a boy as he knocked him out cold. The other kids gasped in shock. "NOW! GET THEM NOW!" Yelled a voice from the trees as boys and girls jumped from the trees and started catching the kids.  
~*~*~*~*Our favourite Choosens!!!*~*~*~*~ Our three Choosen were walking slowly to a lake when about five guys surrounded them. "What the?" Asked TK. Kari whimpered to her two friends. "Don't worry, you'll be okay as long as you come with us," Said one of them. He had spiked orange hair. He advanced one step as did the other four. "Who are you?" Asked a still shocked girl. "You'll find out in awhile, now..." He grabbed her by the arm and muffeled her with a cloth 'It's a drug..' She thought as she breathed in the drug and fell unconsious in the 15 year olds hands. "What did you do to her?!" Asked the red haired one. "Nothing," The other four grabbed the two boys and they fell unconsious to the drug that was in the cloths as well. to be continued... CD: So how you like???Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Plez, plez, plez review so if I can see how u like it and maybe fix some stuff. R&R Ja ne 


End file.
